bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
B.B Inc. Wikia
Oh hello, stranger! Great to have you here! “The B.B Inc... Wiki! Now! Informative! Here! Read it! READ IT!!!” -Klunsgod Splash text: It's about time this wiki picked up some steam, huh? Also, geez louise, create a drawn full-body reference already! No busts! By the offshoot chance my art will be used, I only want to be credited. No need to ask. Don't worry, I won't publically cancel projects and then resume working on it an hour after canceling! No reboots, it's still the same wiki! Who reboots the same stuff more than 3 times under less than a year? No Discord servers yet, such a big sad. Not really. Prepare for self-inserts, but original! None of that copied "Jevil furry" bull! Grab a bull by the horns, you're dead. Featuring sly insults covered in a fine paste of comedy! Lengthy criticism needed, no off-hand remarks such as "X is a Y-copy" allowed! Kluns has very specific tastes... Explain your sources, the writers are not omnipotent beings. Please avoid Real World politics as much as possible. Isn't it funny how I keep ending my sentences with a dash so it reads as if I'm cutting myself off?- In a list of Nintendo characters with 4 Sonic characters and no Star Fox and Kid Icarus, you have the wrong priorities. Also seriously do not justify a video game character being in the "X family" due to it having exclusives. Featuring your usual Kluns, you can't hide from yourself! Putting lockers in confusing ways! Deletion is necessary for it to be explored yet again, not to wipe it from history! I can't imagine hating something because it's different. Unnecessary references? Not anymore! I accept my past, can you? This is the part wherin I funny scream. B.B Inc. is not sponsored by the Dark Web! My hair can kill while my brother can eat. (Currently without an SM64 skin.) Like and subscribe, follow my nothing! Hand pain is necessary to write your article. You ain't never had a wiki like me! What mask? HELLO High impact informative knowledge! I'm Hispanic, if you couldn't tell. Shamelessly following trends! ...Sometimes. Everything is alive! Elements not approved by the original creator are CAT-elements and write them as such, don't forget that! Rusting mercury at a daily basis. 28 fact wounds! Let's all see both sides! Then again, history is written by the victors. Don't trust any Phils! And Roberts too for that matter. Throbbing with penetrating hard knowledge! Don't worry, WW Industries will protect you when reality and fiction eventually merge! The only canceling we do around here is the scam-offer-cancel! We won't bother making bingo cards. Monkey write, monkey write... "DDOS"? Dude, we want DDOSH! I want to learn Japanese yet I'm lazy to learn it, this is all my fault, gomennasai! Sentient technology may vary. #BBInc Leg extraordinaire! So when will you know I'm dead? STILL THE BEST 2015 Merchandise would be nice. Don't worry, I'm very hip and funny. No me gusta. I will gladly show you my early MS Paint work, if I can still find them, that is. Necks are rare on my OCs. Expect the usual fantasy monsters! This wiki has blessed you against "person above/below is X" or "X or your Y will die" curses! You're never too young to suffer from writer's block! Leave your mark, writing-wise, not territory-wise. I ain't ranting about trivial subjects in caps lock in public, I'm not searching for that attention. Till we meet again, maybe back on this wiki, maybe somewhere else. It is... inevitable. If I end up in a coma, well heck. If I end up dead, even bigger heck. Full name, Kluns M God! Caving in doll heads all day every day! No sexual content as my profile picture, ha! Uh oh, stinky.~ Violins are top tier! Improve, analyze, rewrite! Timeline theories are allowed, it would be hypocritical if I didn't. Only use racial/sexual slurs when it is used for informative reasons, I alongside a multitude of other people don't like it. B.B is DEAD?!?! (Game Theory: B.B Universe Theory Part 3) Don't call me baby. Dream: Buy Disney Next Dream: Become God Last Dream: Become Kluns I'm the owner of the only Blopy plush in the universe. Every month is spooky month! Suppressing emotions, like a boss! Bases are for lazies! Sour candy does nothing to me anymore, tongue wise to be more specific. Edgy one-liners are for masked time wasters! Everything is an experience. B.B Wiki: Not Cancelled for less than an Hour! Yes, I'm still peeved. Once again, contact me when you want to have your "profile image" be your own art, they'll be automatically drawn by me otherwise. I EDUCATED MELISSA Thick lines, leave behind details, flat colors: the perfect recipe for this wiki's artstyle! Brevity is the soul of wit, but that quote only applies to witty statements. This is a wiki. Explaining any joke in a baby-like manner makes it sound dumb, not just for the jokes you don't like. B.B It's alllll real, except in cases where it is intended to not be. "That would never happen, I assure you that." But it did happen. The TRUE and HONEST source of Kluns lore. Do you think I can do the Kefka laugh? So many things to write about, so little time. Wouldn't you agree? Kluns God Zone Act 1 Oh no, there are dead animals everywhere. y can't blopy die? If I got something out of it, yes I'd review water. Oh no B.B I-a effed up the cobblestone generator please forgive me! Don't trust dead friends that say you need to get killed by the same murderer. I AM KLUNS Bad endings deserve upbeat songs! We'll stay running even after the reality-destroying Dimensional Merge! Who wants eggs? You'll have to eat all of the eggs, though. Don't punch the evil mass of dark matter. If you smell horror and despair, those are my friends. I am not too late, you all have arrived too early! Any shadowy creature with white eyes are just Bs in disguise, except for the Shadow Monster. Miss B is the most fairest B queen in the universe, bow before her! Although she does not have a castle, Miss B is busy writing a lawbook. Even just '' one'' typo is enough to bring people out of the experience! Why do so many retro-like fangames use Arial? Do not accept games by mysterious children, you deserve every consequence if you do. Flat planes aren't really scary, they're kinda flat. Don't punch people for having opinions! As far as I know, I don't have a "video essayist" voice. The cuter it is, the more you shouldn't trust it. If it was meant to be fictional from the start, the same goes towards this universe. Muh B Disney turns you bald, it already happened to one poor girl... Remember: Don't make your game look like a PowerPoint presentation! I've so many wikis in mind, but I'll stick with this one. Having a game be in pre-release is the PERFECT time to give it critique! Boy, I hope I don't slip on a bar of soap and die-! One can not just get cancer from something else, it comes from within. But AIDS? Yeah, that's transferable. "I'm a grownup. I like to think I'm rational," said the person behind a puppet. This wiki is rated ETTWGA for Everything That The Wikia Guidelines Allow. Why the hesitation? Jiminy crickets! That's an expression and a character. Then again, the public doesn't know that. Think of a fairytale book as a history book. No money, deep psychological problems. The B.B Inc. Wiki does not contain microtransactions, yet. The wiki is also online at all times! ...Until it's not. Don't be a bloke, don't be broke. The Bs hid from death the least, and so they all freezed. YouTube Poop: The Sky Had A Knowledge I support tulpas, by the way. WW looks to have a vendetta against humans. Why? Not telling yooouuuu... We accept all sized here, horizontal and vertical. If you manage to be 4' small but, like, 10' wide... wow. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. What if RED didn't die and retreated inside Action 52? The majority of my school days last from 8 to 5, and I always end up dead at home, so don't expect anything anymore. B.B is referring to old '30s cartoon logic given a dark twist... unlike Bendy. OBJECTION! I object to this objective objection! The bee is hidden. Give me money I don't own a meme account, I guess that immediately makes me upper class. The rich life's not for me, it'd just be me but with more money. Some conflict might happen, but then the complainer's page will get deleted, I'm not into negotiation. Glad you're all here. Including more passionate hate or love! My grudges are eternal until it ain't funny anymore. Okay, that's sorta unhealthy but so far it hasn't restrained me. Singing doesn’t solve all of your problems, and I can’t sing so I can’t even try. I don't have ancient ancestry as far as I know. Frikandel looks a bit like a... Press dash to fully write an article. Wait, it doesn't work like that. I can't speak Japanese someone help me I may spoil something, and I apologize heavily for that. I'd like to make transcripts, but too much work. Har har. Category:Browse